


At the Start

by ajremix



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Earth-2, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-16
Updated: 2016-03-16
Packaged: 2018-05-27 01:37:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6264445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ajremix/pseuds/ajremix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because of Zoom Central City is on the brink of disaster.  Good thing Len's working on a plan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	At the Start

"Mayor Snart! Mayor Snart- do you have any comments on-"

"-do about Zoom's message-"

"-who he's after?"

Len snapped a hand up, blocking a recording device that was getting too close. "No comment," his voice was low and cold but it carried. Too bad the reporters didn't care.

Mick held the door open for the mayor and assistant to get through before blocking the reporters with his impressive bulk, snarling, "The mayor is not taking questions at this time," before slamming the door shut in their faces. He huffed at the sound of them still yelling for statements on the other side.

The mayor of Central City flopped in the oversized leather chair, ragged from night after sleepless night trying to figure out what to do with Zoom, how to keep everyone safe and trying to deal with the metas that kept cropping up at the worst possible moment. Len paused long enough to pass his sister a mug of coffee, black and thick as tar. She couldn't drink the stuff unless it was half full of sugar until she got elected.

Making a face around her first gulp, Lisa looked up at her brother with sunken eyes, "Lenny, what do I do? Nothing's working, things are getting worse- we need to find a way to stop Zoom!"

"I know." He sighed, sitting on the couch next to her, putting his scheduling tablet and glasses on the table.

"Now that he's attacked S.T.A.R. Labs and Dr. Wells has gone missing, everyone's leaving! They're abandoning the city!" Lisa dropped her head in her hands. "Central's going to die because I didn't do anything! I'm an even worse mayor than that racist shit William Heller!"

"Stop that. Considering Zoom is the only actual problem you have to deal with, you're leagues better than Heller. If anyone compares you to him, I'll have Mick stomp their teeth in."

Said security chief snorted. "I'd stomp their teeth in without your say so."

Lisa, dramatic even when she wasn't running on pure will, flopped back into her seat. "As sweet as my brother-in-law willing to brutalize people on my behalf is, that doesn't help me! Nothing's working out and the longer this goes on, the more people are blaming me!"

"They're not blaming you-"

She cut off Len with a sarcastic, "You're right, they just think everything I do is useless. _Completely_ different."

Lisa had been expecting a retort- some smart comment about splitting hairs or a dry drawl how everyone knew she was doing the best she could. Instead, Len was fidgeting. Very slightly, but no one- not even Mick -knew Len as well as she did. She narrowed her eyes, leveling her brother with a cold glare that could rival his own. "What are you keeping from me?" Len hesitated, eye flickering to Mick for half an instant but she caught it anyway, glare hardening further. It was one thing for Len to keep his cards close to his chest- she was used to that -but the fact that Mick knew but not her? "Lenny," there was no more sweetness in her voice.

He sighed, "I've been in working with various labs across the country, getting them to collaborate."

"Who?"

He waved a hand, the way he did when he was trying to be nonchalant about something he was incredibly chalant about. "Just a couple... Holt Holdings, Magnus Labs, Starrware Industries, Kord Tech."

Lisa _stared_. "To collaborate on _what_?"

"Weapons to deal with Zoom."

Her jaw dropped, " _Len_ -"

"It isn't _just_ for Zoom. If things work out, we'd have the makings of a solid meta-human defense force. We wouldn't need to depend on people like the Flash to take care of things."

"And just who are 'we'?"

"The Mardons have been making good progress on their weather wand, Hartley's developed a number of sonic-based tech."

"My old buddy Scudder's went to Scotland and Australia for some headhunting," Mick said. He was twisting his wedding ring. A nervous habit. When he caught Lisa watching he forced his hands to the side.

But she figured it out already, turning back to Len with a firm, "No."

"Someone has to take charge-" Len was cut off.

" _No_."

"Mick is coming with me."

"And you two are going to leave me by myself? In a city with a psychopathic speedster? _Thanks_."

"Zoom will be the first one we take down!"

"And how exactly are you going to do that?"

"You remember the trouble Metropolis had some time back with blackmarket energy weapons called Toastmasters?"

"Yeah..."

"Guy that invented it works at Starrware now. He developed a heat gun that, from preliminary tests, would actually be hot enough to melt Zoom's _boots_."

Considering how much friction Zoom's outfit had to deal with, that _was_ impressive. But Lisa bit her lip to keep her composure. "Alright, one- how do you actually think you'll have the time to melt the boots of someone running at you _near the speed of light_. And two- since when has your darling husband gotten over his fear of fire?"

Behind the couch, Mick made a face. Len reached back to squeeze his wrist without even looking. "Mick won't be using the heat gun, I will. There's another weapon in the works for him. An absolute zero gun. It'll rob Zoom of kinetic energy, slowing him down enough for the rest of us to hit him."

"But it's still in the works."

"And getting closer to completion every day."

Lisa could already see there was nothing she could say that would stop him. The ball itself was already rolling full speed and all Len really wanted in life was to protect the people and the city he loved. She propped her head on one hand. "Fine, whatever. And what do you plan on calling your little gang?"

He shrugged. "Don't know. Rogue Hunters, maybe?"

"How long'd it take for him to come up that?" She asked Mick.

"'Bout a week."

Len backhanded his husband's arm, also without looking.

"I hope this works, Lenny." The humor had gone from Lisa's voice, replaced by exhaustion and desperation. "Because I don't know what else we can do."

He reached out to lace his fingers with hers. "It'll work. I promise."

**Author's Note:**

> I hadn't planned to write anything for this prompt. And then I took a shower.
> 
> Also I love AUs. Mostly because I love shoving as many random and obscure references in them as possible.


End file.
